Give a Day. Get a Disney Day.
Give a Day. Get a Disney Day. was a 2009/2010 advertising campaign for the Disneyland and Walt Disney World resorts. The public was encouraged to sign up to volunteer a day of service with a participating organization in cities across North America beginning January 1, 2010, with a goal of inspiring one million people to volunteer a day of service. With the service completed and verified, each volunteer received a voucher to get a free one day admission to a theme park at either the Disneyland or Walt Disney World resort. Select volunteers were also chosen as grand marshalls for the Disney's Honorary VoluntEars Cavalcade parade in the parks. Commercials advertising the campaign began airing in September 2009 and feature the Muppets alongside stars from ABC television series such as Desperate Housewives, Grey's Anatomy, and Private Practice. On September 29, 2009, Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy announced the campaign alongside president and CEO of The Walt Disney Company, Bob Iger, Amy Smith from the volunteer network HandsOn, actors Teri Hatcher and James Denton, as well as dozens of Disney "voluntEARS" in Los Angeles. The Muppets appeared in a series of commercials to promote the campaign, and made the talk show circuit to promote the campaign on Access Hollywood and Good Morning America. The campaign ended on March 10, 2010, after its goal of one million voluntears had been reached.All Headline News "Disney Ends "Give A Day, Get A Disney Day" Promotion" Image:Disneyday-denton.jpg|James Denton Image:Disneyday-diggs.jpg|Taye Diggs Image:Disneyday-hatcher.jpg|Teri Hatcher Image:CatCora.jpg|Cat Cora Image:SaraRamirez.jpg|Sara Ramirez Image:GADGADD-(2010)-ExtendedCommercial-02.png|Extended ending scene Print Advertisements A four-page advertising campaign launched in the December 2009 issue of O - The Oprah Magazine. A removable, three-page insert was included in the December 2009 issue of Real Simple magazine, published by Time, Inc. Customizable Website A Disney Parks website offered the unique experience of the Muppets personally inviting the viewer by name, both written on the newspaper in the background, as well as spoken by Miss Piggy, Kermit and Sam Eagle throughout the witnessed scenario, in which the characters wreak havoc on the site. Each name was individually recorded by Steve Whitmire and Eric Jacobson, while in the case that a name is not found in the database, a general recording can be heard. In rare case exceptions, such as if you went by the name "Dick," your moniker is deemed inappropriate by Disney, appears blacklisted, and merely prompts the error message "Sorry, but we are unable to process your request at this time." Image:Disneyparksgive.com-customize.jpg|Customize for Yourself Image:Disneyparksgive.com-share-e-mail.jpg|Share by E-Mail Image:Disneyparksgive.com-01.jpg|Main Scenario Image:Disneyparksgive.com-02.jpg| Image:Disneyparksgive.com-03.jpg| Image:Disneyparksgive.com-04.jpg| Image:Disneyparksgive.com-05.jpg| Image:Disneyparksgive.com-06.jpg| Image:Disneyparksgive.com-07.jpg| Image:Disneyparksgive.com-08.jpg| Image:Disneyparksgive.com-10.jpg|Volunteer Clean-Up Choices Image:Disneyparksgive.com-11.jpg|Clean-Up #1: "French Maid" Animal Image:Disneyparksgive.com-12.jpg| Image:Disneyparksgive.com-18.jpg|Clean-Up #2: Bunsen & Beaker Image:Disneyparksgive.com-19.jpg| Image:Disneyparksgive.com-20.jpg| Image:Disneyparksgive.com-21.jpg| Image:Disneyparksgive.com-29.jpg|Clean-Up #3: Miss Piggy Image:Disneyparksgive.com-30.jpg| Image:Disneyparksgive.com-13.jpg|Return Scenario #1: Sam Eagle Image:Disneyparksgive.com-14.jpg| Image:Disneyparksgive.com-15.jpg| Image:Disneyparksgive.com-16.jpg| Image:Disneyparksgive.com-17.jpg| Image:Disneyparksgive.com-22.jpg|Return Scenario #2: Gonzo Image:Disneyparksgive.com-23.jpg| Image:Disneyparksgive.com-24.jpg| Image:Disneyparksgive.com-25.jpg| Image:Disneyparksgive.com-26.jpg| Image:Disneyparksgive.com-27.jpg| Image:Disneyparksgive.com-28.jpg| Image:Disneyparksgive.com-share-blog.jpg|Share by Blog or MySpace Image:Disneyparksgive.com-share-MW-01.jpg| Image:Disneyparksgive.com-share-MW-02.jpg| Image:Disneyparksgive.com-share-MW-03.jpg| Image:Disneyparksgive.com-share-MW-04.jpg| The Muppets also appeared in original online content on the following Disney websites. * http://home.disney.go.com/parks/ * http://disneyland.disney.go.com/ * http://disneyworld.disney.go.com/ Image:Disneyparkssite-animalpaint.jpg| Image:Disneyparkssite-bunsen.jpg| Image:Disneyparkssite-drill.jpg| Image:Disneyparkssite-fozziesaw.jpg| Image:Disneyparkssite-kermithammer.jpg| Image:Disneyparkssite-mayhem.jpg| Image:Disneyparkssite-piggyhat.jpg| Image:Disneyparkssite-piggyteacups.jpg| Image:Disneyparkssite-pirates.jpg| Image:Disneyparkssite-robinmouseears.jpg| Image:Disneyparkssite-rockets.jpg| Image:Disneyparkssite-sweetums.jpg| Image:Disneyworldsite01.png| Image:Prizelogic01.png| Image:Prizelogic02.png| Image:Prizelogic03.png| Image:Prizelogic04.png| Image:Prizelogic05.png| Image:Prizelogic06.png| Image:Prizelogic07.png| Image:Prizelogic08.png| Image:Prizelogicbunbeak.JPG Image:Gonzo-Castle.jpg Another small website was featured as part of Walt Disney World's Facebook page. It features seven unique "badges" that can be put on Facebook profiles or other websites. * http://www.facebook.com/WaltDisneyWorld?v=app_231304049288&ref=ts - Give A Day Facebook Page Image:Animal_Volunteer_Badge.png Image:Beaker_Volunteer_Badge.png Image:Gonzo_Volunteer_Badge.png Image:Kermit_Volunteer_Badge.png‎ Image:Miss_Piggy_Volunteer_Badge.png Image:Rats_Volunteer_Badge.png Image:Sam_Eagle_Volunteer_Badge.png‎ Merchandise Image:Disneydaypinkermit.jpg|Disney pins Image:Disneydaypinpiggy.jpg Image:Tshirts-giveaday.jpg|t-shirts Image:Parade_button.jpg|Button reading "Honorary VoluntEAR!" given to guests redeeming their free admission Attractions Disney's Honorary VoluntEars Cavalcade parade at Disneyland and Walt Disney World. Image:Disney'sHonoraryVoluntEarsCavalcade-WoodenFloatDay.jpg|Miss Piggy and Kermit in the Disneyland cavalcade Image:Disney'sHonoraryVoluntEarsCavalcade-WoodenFloatNight.jpg|...and at night Image:Disney'sHonoraryVoluntEarsCavalcade-MissPiggy'sBeautyKit.jpg|Piggy and Kermit in the Disney World cavalcade Image:Disney'sHonoraryVoluntEarsCavalcade-SunnyDay-P&K.jpg Image:Voluntears_Cavalcade_puppets.jpg Image:Voluntears_Cavalcade_car.jpg Image:Disney'sHonoraryVoluntEarsCavalcade-SunnyDay-S.jpg|Sweetums in the Walt Disney World cavalcade Image:Voluntears-Cavalcade-sweetums.jpg Sources External links * YouTube - Kermit at Walt Disney World's 1st Social Media Celebration, Epcot Center, February 10, 2010 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV Commercials Category:The Muppets Web Content